


The White Violinist

by Thicc_ass_thieves



Series: The Second Chance [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hargreeves fam, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Vanya eccentric, a lot of cuddles, i don’t like Luther a lot of you can’t tell, much need loving for vanya, much needed love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thicc_ass_thieves/pseuds/Thicc_ass_thieves
Summary: The team travels back into time seconds before the apocalypse happens. They’re all alive and well but..there are side effects.They’re back as thirteen year olds and are reliving their childhood all over again. Except this time, the team is determined to stop the apocalypse from happening by being better siblings.They’re determined for things to go well on this second chance but the thing is; do their ideas ever go according to plan?





	The White Violinist

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this ever since I’ve finished the show and unfortunately I haven’t read the comics but that’s ok.:)

  _“Five hurry! I don’t think we have much time left!”_

_”I’m trying Luther so shut it and let me concentrate!”_

_”Five c’mon!”_

_”AhHH!”_

_—————————————————————_

The next thing they knew, they woke up back in their beds. At the Academy. And in their pajamas. Luther has been first to wake up, seeing as Mom( Grace) had been programmed into doing things in order. Which also included in how she woke them up.

”One, darling, wake up! It’s time for breakfast.”

AT the sound of Mom’s voice, it had Luther jumping awake and he immediately sat up. He rubbed at his eyes as he took in his surroundings, surprised to see his room was intact after all that had happened. Then he took a glance at his body and screamed. He was back as a 13 year old! 

“Mom! Where am I?”

Grace smiled as she embraced him,

”What’s up with you this morning Luther? You’re at the Academy of course.”

She released him as she finished and excused herself to make breakfast. As she left, Luther was greeted by the sight of all of his siblings in his doorway, all minus Seven, Vanya. 

“Hey there, big guy. Glad to see you up and running.”

Luther groaned when he saw Klaus push past Ben and posed along the doorway. He rolled his eyes before he took a second look. His eyes widened,” Ben’s alive! How?!”

”Well, it seems that when we traveled back to the past, we became children again. And Ben was alive when we were children so here he is!” Five chuckled as Ben ducked underneath Klaus’s arms and went ahead to Luther. He went in for a hug which Luther took happily.

”If I ever see you trying to strangle another one of my siblings again- especially Klaus - I will not hesitate to kill you, number One.” Ben whispers into Luther’s ear and panic sets back into his bones as he feels Ben’s chest move about. Ben releases him with a smile and pats him on the back.

He returns back to Klaus’s side without any interruptions and subtly tosses a glare at Luther.

” Well , what do we do now? We have a second chance to set things right and not many can say they’ve been given another chance at life, literally.” Alison giggles as she pokes at Klaus’s stomach, resulting in her getting multiple pokes back. 

“I say let’s just live out our childhood again! We make it better for everyone, including Vanya! Speaking of, where is she?”

The team looked at each other before everyone was scrambling to Vanya’s room. They barged in without a single knock and was greeted by Five.

”She’s not here. Either she didn’t make it or she’s with Mom.” He shrugged as he teleported downstairs to the kitchen . He released a sigh of relief when he saw Vanya helping Mom with breakfast.

”Vanya! Good morning.” He greeted her and couldn’t help how his insides felt weird just at the thought of her smile.

Vanya turned around and smiled at Five,” Good morning Five, would you like some water with your breakfast?” She asked as she plated him a stack of pancakes with some eggs and bacon on the sides. He nodded and sat back down. 

“Vanya! Where are you?” Shouts erupted from the hallways and the closer they got, the louder they became. She gives a confused look to Five over her shoulder and he just shrugs before going back to his breakfast but keeping his eyes on her at all times.

Vanya pretends not to notice the burning stares and continues helping Mom plate breakfast. After finally plating her father’s plate, grabs the mugs to fill with water and a coffee for father when she falls to the ground and she cries out.

“Vanya! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get too close to you.” Alison rushes out as she’s helps Vanya to her feet but as soon as she’s standing, she flinches out of Alison’s hold.

”I-I’m fine number Three, really..it was nothing! I sho-should get going..” Vanya mumbles and she cradles her hands to her chest, completely missing the way how Alison flinches every time she’s called by her number. She’s hurried up to the infirmary by Mom before Father  arrives and Pogo quickly issues them to their respective seats, only catching a glance of her siblings faces. She’s caught by surprise at the worried looks and almost stumbles mid-stride. 

Mom, however, catches her just in time and quickly ushers her up. After majority of their lives ignoring and avoiding her, why were they finally noticing her now? Sure, she said nothing when she was greeted by Five but after seeing her siblings faces? She worried she might just have to bring this up to Dad. 


End file.
